


Constantly on the Cusp

by Batkate



Series: Thirsty Bottom Patrick [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David is very good at remembering, Early Season 4, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Lap dancing, M/M, Making Out, Patrick keeps forgeting he wanted to go slow, extremely horny Patrick is not used to being this horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: Patrick brings David to Ray's house for the first time as not-just-business-partners. All things considered, the night mostly goes okay.





	Constantly on the Cusp

"Hmmm," David hummed as he was gently pushed into the cushions. He never would have thought he could get horny on furniture as ugly as Ray's living room couch, but here he was. David also hadn't realized how much he missed this part... the part where the other person climbs on top of him and lets their weight press him down. And Patrick really liked being on top, if the panting against David's neck and the hands roaming David's skin was any indication. Their first really real make-out session (brief kisses at the store didn't count) was going very well.

"David," Patrick murmured into his skin, "This is good. So good." His hips were grinding down into David's, making it too easy for David to get lost in the everything of it all. Which is why it took a moment for him to feel Patrick's hand slip under his Givenchy star sweater, pushing it up toward his chest. "Sweater off," Patrick demanded impatiently, "I want to see your--."

"Wait," David grabbed his wrist, making Patrick tense above him.

"W-what? What's wrong?" Patrick managed to get out.

"It's just, it's been three days, " David said, "And you asked if we could go slow."

Patrick, still panting, paused in thought. From the faint light from the lamp across the room David could see how flushed his buinsess partner looked, how his lips were wet and red from enthusiastic use. The word "debauched" popped into David's head. How was he so lucky to see Patrick Brewer this wrecked? And all they'd done was kiss.

"I..." Patrick finally answered, "I did say that. But David..." He looked back with pleading in his eyes. It was adorable. David pulled him down for a chaste, slow kiss. He really was tempted to give in to everything Patrick wanted in the moment. But...

"I don't want to stop," David said against his lips, "But maybe we keep to some firm limits tonight."

"Limits?" Patrick whispered.

"You know, like rules? Would you like some rules?"

Patrick shuttered around David's mouth. "Yeah," he breathed out, "Yeah, I like rules."

_Okay, so that was new information._ David made a mental note to have a conversation about that reaction at some later point.

"Alright, so... kissing is still good?" David asked, planting another soft kiss for emphasis?

"Yeah, kissing is very good."

"But how about hands above the waist and over the clothes," David said, placing a hand on Patrick's shoulder as an example. "It'll help us from going too far too fast, right?"

Patrick sighed with a twinge of frustration, but nodded. He'll be grateful in the morning, David thought. And if he was being honest, the limits were just as much for his sake as Patrick's. Now he could just enjoy himself instead of worrying about pushing Patrick too far too soon. It was then that David realized his hand had never let go of Patrick's wrist. Gently he brought it to his mouth, kissing the delicate spot just below Patrick's palm.

Patrick let out a shaky moan. "Can we... Can I sit on your lap?"

"Um, yeah, that would be okay." David sat up and maneuvered them so Patrick was straddling his lap. He placed his hands strictly on Patrick's waist.

"Like this?" David asked. Patrick's hands reached his shoulders to keep steady.

"Yeah," Patrick said as he leaned down for more kisses, "But also..."

David jolted as Patrick moved his hips in tight little circles against his lap. He felt Patrick grin against his lips.

"I've never given a lap dance before," Patrick whispered, dragging his mouth to David's jaw. And David's mind fucking shut off because nothing could prepare him for this situation. 

"You're... you're doing great," David managed to say despite his absolutely debauched business partner now sucking and nibbling on his neck. He could feel exactly how hard Patrick was and knew Patrick could feel him too and good lord. Patrick's hip movements then changed from circles to back and forth, with Patrick really putting his back into the undulating motions. David had bad experiences with mirrors and sex, but lord, what he would give for a mirror right then to see Patrick's backside move like this.

"Fuck. It is-" David panted, "So hard not to grab your ass right now."

"David," Patrick moaned, giving David another sloppy kiss. His sloppy kisses were so good. "I want it. Grab my ass. Grab my ass with both hands and show me--Oh, Jesus!" Patrick hissed as he toppled both of them to the side, out of view of the hallway.

"What?" David blinked, "Why did you--"

"Hello! I'm home, Patrick!"

"Oh god," David whispered.

"Stay still. Maybe he won't come in here?" Patrick said against his cheek.

Light flooded the room as Ray flipped the switch. They heard his footsteps go around the couch.

"Patrick, I must tell you what Bob said at poker tonight. He-- Oh!" Ray looked down at the two of them, Patrick's leg still mostly wrapped around David's middle.

"Hello David!" Ray said with a smile, as if this was all perfectly normal. "I didn't know you were coming over. I guess Gwen was right about seeing you two kissing in the store the other day. I thought she might be seeing things again." Ray laughed.

"Who's Gwen?" David whispered into Patrick's ear.

"Um, Ray," Patrick cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, we--"

"Oh yes. I'll leave you two to your activities," Ray said, winking before turning off the light and finally leaving the room.

"Well, that was mortifying," Patrick said as he pushed himself off of David. "Sorry about all that."

"It's okay. I've been found in way more compromising positions before," David waved it off. He sat up and rubbed Patrick's hand with his thumb. "And besides the last three minutes, tonight was one of the best I've had in a long time."

Patrick's smile peaked through. "Even better than your birthday?"

"Considering how many more times I've kissed you tonight? Way better."

Patrick blushed and beamed. "Tonight was good for me, too."

"And the Ray thing could have been way worse," David said. He put his arm around Patrick and kissed his temple. "At least I still had my sweater on."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Do I Want to Know by The Arctic Monkeys: "I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly/on the cusp of trying to kiss you." The song itself is also really sexy and works well as the soundtrack for this scene.


End file.
